Many households as well as business have one or more chainsaws to help in cutting brush and trees. Most chainsaws are started by pulling a pull cord. The coordination and upper body strength needed to pull the starter pull cord properly to start the chainsaw can be considerable. Many people lack the upper body strength or have a disability that makes pulling the starter pull cord so as to start the chainsaw, difficult or impossible.
Individuals that have trouble starting a starter pull cord chainsaw may use an electric chainsaw. Electric chainsaws do not require a starter pull cord to start. But, electric chainsaws are limited to use near a power outlet and typically are only for use with smaller diameter trees and brush.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus to assist in starting a starter pull cord chainsaw that requires less upper body strength and coordination by the user.